Buprenorphine (also known as (2S)-2-[(−)-(5R,6R,7R,14S)-9α-cyclo-propyl-methyl-4,5-epoxy-6,14-ethano-3-hydroxy-6-methoxymorphinan-7-yl]-3,3-di-methylbutan-2-ol and marketed under the trade names SUBUTEX® and SUBOXONE® (Indivior UK Limited) for relief of opioid addiction.
The chemical structure of buprenorphine is shown in Formula (1).
